The Grangers Secret
by Hermione-Tonks
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she has keep for five years even her best friends don't know what it is. but will Hermione be able to keep it when her little sister starting Hogwarts this year and her brother next year. two new house at Hogwarts. HGRW
1. A Strange Woman

A strange elderly woman  
  
It was warm summer day in late July in the country side of oxford, England two girls one no older then ten the other no older then five were playing outside. The girls had no idea that just over the bushes an elderly woman was watching then. Just then the elderly women spoke in an undertone so no one could here her say, "yes, yes you both will help us a great lot now play and enjoy your childhood while your young".  
  
The strange elderly woman comes to visit 


	2. The Strange Women Comes to Vsted

I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I wish I Did but I don't  
  
"Hermione, Kristen, Alex Time for breakfast" Jane Granger yelled up the stairs. Just then three kids came down the stair taking about the family trip to Scotland they were going to make this year. After the meal Mrs. Granger ask all the kids to go and finish packing they bags for the trip. Just then some one knock at the door. "I'll get it," yelled Hermione. Hermione when Hermione open the door. The same strange women who was watching last year stood before her, but Hermione know nothing about it. "Hello I'm Minerva McGonagall," the women said.  
"Minerva How are?" said Jane Granger just come into the room. "Pud, go help your brother and sister finish packing their bags."  
"Okay mum" and with that she was upstairs she went. "Jane Passerbe How you?" McGonagall ask  
"I'm well" she answer  
"I came to talk to you and your husband about something may I" "Oh sure, Chris" she called for husband. "Professor McGonagall how are you" Chris asked her  
"I'm fine" After a couple of minutes of small talk McGonagall came out with the reason why she came. "I think Hermione should start school this year instead of next year" "But she only ten years old she still only a little kid" her Mother said. "But she will be eleven in September why don't we ask her" Said her Father. Her father called her down. "Hermione this Professor Minerva McGonagall she work at your me and your mum old school up in Scotland she said that you can come a year early if you would like." He explains to Hermione "I will go this year" Hermione said right out.

Remenber you must not tell anyone that your Mother and I are magic for your and your sister saftey her father said as she got on the train


	3. Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I wish I Did but I don't  
  
"Come on Kristen get up your going to make us late" plead a fifteen year old Hermione.  
"I'm up I'm up" said Kristen said the Eleven year old "Now leave so I can get ready" "Fine" and with she left the room  
"What was all the yelling?" ask a nine year old Alex "Just tying wake up Kristen." She responds An hour later they were at the train get. "Hermione come here." Said her father gently "Yeah Dad what do you want? Remember the I said to you on first year "Yeah" "Well" Some thing going to happen and you going to tell and Hermione do tell it. It will help save the world. Okay "Okay Dad" she said "Now go help your sister get on the train and look after her I don't want to here that she and her friends took on troll."  
  
Ten minutes till the train leaves and Harry and Ron are still not at the train station.  
"They will get here in time," said a boy  
  
"Neville its go to see you" said Hermione "Hey Neville I want to thank you for saving my life last year." "Just think it of all the times you save me and will save me in Snape class." Joke Neville  
  
"Neville this is my little Sister Kristen." "Hi Kristen I've heard a lot about you"  
  
Hermione Neville shouted two red heads and guy with raven black hair.  
"Come on lets get on the train before it leaves" said Ginny. They from a place to sit when Ron asked "Hermione why is there a first year following you.  
  
Ron this is my sister Kristen. Kristen this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
  
"You Have a sister Hermione" Harry and Ron shouted "You never told us," Ron said Yes I did I show you pictures of her and my brother Alex you were they went I wrote to her". Hermione uttered. The rest of the way they talk about Hogwarts.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts night had falling and Hagrid was they to meet them. "Okay Kristen you go with Hagrid and he going to take you to the school". Hermione said as they all walked over to Hagrid.  
They all said hi to Hagrid except for Kristen. "Why who this?" Hagrid ask  
  
"I'm Kristen Granger Hermione little sister." Kristen said proudly  
"Well, I'm going to have tell the teacher their another Granger here"  
"Ha Ha Hagrid very funny." she said in a board voice "Well good luck Kristen" and with that she start to walk a way. "Why do I need good luck? Kristen Yelled "just wacth out for the squid." She yelled back 


End file.
